020914NullarRilset
allegedChlorofiend AC began pestering aibohphilicGapeseed AG at 22:39 -- 10:39 AC: Hello, dear one. MiSS me? 10:40 AG: oh. Rilset! Hi! 10:40 AG: I mean. hi. 10:40 AG: with periods. 10:40 AG: uh. yeah, sure, I guess. />_>\; 10:41 AC: I have SPoken to Scarlet, aS you requeSted. 10:41 AG: oh, what'd she have to say, 10:42 AC: There are aPParently tunnelS under the Palace leading to her tomb. You have her PermiSSion to Stay there. 10:43 AG: see, I knew she had some sort of shifty shit going on. though why she had tunnels when she couldn't leave the crypt is another question entirely 10:43 AG: and uh she's not going to, give the queen forewarning 10:43 AC: Funny. It SliPPed my mind to aSk. 10:45 AC: But do not fret, dear. I doubt that She would warn the Queen if She thought it would make me unhaPPy. 10:46 AC: You are free to aSk her yourSelf, of courSe. She doeS have a comPuter. 10:59 AG: a lot of things seem to be slipping your mind lately rilset /:<> 10:59 AG: and you know, you do seem awfully convinced that-- 10:59 AG: sigh, nevermind, not my place. 10:59 AG: I'll speak to her later. in the meantime, though, how is your new world 11:01 AC: We have been here for only a few hourS and we are already on the run. 11:01 AG: sounds about right. ryspor and co got a super fun 'mermaid' water world with, uh, one of the old humans, I guess, I have no idea 11:02 AG: and the other two teams get stuck with the shit worlds 11:03 AC: What iS your world like? Something about comPuterS? 11:03 AC: According to the human Nate. 11:03 AG: it is a barren waste of thorns and brambles, interspersed with the consorts of the land who all were, up until recently, encased in amber 11:04 AG: the imps are apparently murderous hive-minded tactical genius armoured crowantulas with the ability to assimilate new technology 11:04 AG: they're trying to absorb the fools for some power they have, and already managed to get ressurection skills from aura's guitar 11:04 AG: the human that revived scarlet, I mean, if you don't remember 11:05 AC: I remember. And that SoundS Problematic. 11:05 AC: Have you thought of a way to counter it yet? 11:05 AG: honestly it seems just about hopeless. we almost managed to take one down but it retreated at the last second and called a swarm of hundreds to hunt for us. 11:06 AG: I think the only way possible is to set out traps and get them one at a time. having a void player to shield one from the best would be fantastic but no such luck /:> 11:07 AC: Well, you are certainly making me feel beter about my own Situation. I'm glad I am not there. 11:07 AG: wow, glad I could help I:<<> 11:08 AC: IS retreat PoSSible? If your Situation iS truly hoPeleSS, it might be beSt to withdraw. 11:08 AG: we've taken shelter in beau's hive for now, yes. they want to fortify it but they're low on grist 11:09 AC: Wonderful. How many PatheS to the hive are there and have you traPPed them yet? 11:10 AG: it's out in the open in the branches of a forsaken fucking tree, split in thirds 11:10 AG: but for now they haven't come after us here. 11:10 AG: I had hoped her sprite would be more useful but she prototyped it with one of the consorts and it's the most unhelpful thing ever 11:10 AG: it called me an uptight bitch ]:<> 11:11 AC: Well, then at leaSt you know it haS functioning eyeS. You think it will be no helP at all? 11:12 AG: /-_-\ it's very little help to say the least. it spends most of its time amusing itself by coming on to beau in an attempt to make Sami jealous and playing practical jokes on the rest of us 11:13 AG: don't get me wrong I'm sure we'll get information somehow, and figure out a way to fight these imps. it will just take a better strategy than charging in blindly and attacking as individuals 11:13 AG: I mean, it's either figure it out or die. 11:14 AC: And I told you not to die. Are you going to liSten, or diSobey me? 11:14 AG: and, not all of us have second lives remaining 11:14 AG: ....! 11:14 AG: uhm. 11:14 AC: Well? 11:14 AG: ehe, uh. sorry, uhm, no, I suppose not..,,, 11:14 AG: I mean, definitely not. 11:14 AG: Of course not. 11:14 AC: You're bluShing. 11:15 AG: b-bullshit! you can't see me ]:<<<> 11:15 AC: I do not need to See you, dear. I know. 11:15 AC: It iS becauSe you are an uPtight bitch. 11:16 AG: LLEW. /><\ Yako, s't-- THAT'S ENOUGH OF THAT OKAY 11:16 AC: Ha! You grow cuter and cuter. 11:16 AC: But alright. 11:17 AC: Anything elSe, dear? 11:17 AG: ugh. don't smirk at me! See, I can guess what your face is doing, too! asshole. 11:17 AC: Indeed, I am. 11:17 AG: and... ah, no. I guess not. 11:18 AG: well, actually. what is your abstratus, by the by 11:18 AG: we may need to do some clever alchemization for nate to even use your-- 11:18 AG: wait, nate DID talk to you, right,, human nate, 11:18 AG: er if he didn't I suppose this would be awkward 11:18 AC: YeS, human Nate did talk to me. I SuPPoSe that waS your doing? 11:19 AG: well unless any of the other humans are aware of you and your weapons that would probably be a safe assumption 11:20 AC: Well, you need not fret. I Sent him the codeS he needed. 11:23 AG: oh,, well, that's good. that should be helpful. I managed to take one down with one of my own alchemizations but the herd revived it instantly 11:24 AC: Then I hoPe my netS may be of uSe. Now, if there iS nothing elSe, I muSt be going. Scarlet iS beginning to Stir. 11:25 AG: oh, uhm... alright 11:25 AG: we'll speak soon enough, I suppose, since, I won't be, uh, dying and all 11:25 AG: er, bye -- aibohphilicGapeseed AG ceased pestering allegedChlorofiend AC at 23:25 --